1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to electronic devices that scan a physical key for a lock and identifies the key by providing a user with information about the lock that the key opens.
2. Prior Art Description
Locks with keys have existed for hundreds of years. Locks are used on doors of homes, cars, bicycles, desk draws, and countless other applications. As such, it is not unusual for a person to have a key chain that holds several different keys. Over time people change locks, add locks, remove locks, change homes, and change cars. However, keys on a key chain are often overlooked. Consequently, many people carry keys on key chains that no longer have locks to open. Furthermore, many keys look similar to other keys. Consequently, many people cannot identify keys by sight. The result is that many people try a variety of keys in a lock before they finally find the proper key that opens the lock.
In many homes, there are a wide variety of orphan keys. Orphan keys can be found hanging on hooks, in dresser draws, in storage boxes and the like. People who find orphan keys rarely are able to identify the purpose of the key. However, they may be reluctant to throw away the key on the chance that the key may someday be needed.
In the prior art, there exist electronic devices that scan the shape of a key for some purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,683 describes a system that uses a scanner to capture a cross-sectional image so that a key can be reproduced by a locksmith. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,391 discloses an automated key identification and matching system using a video camera to digitize the key images and a computer memory for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,747 discloses a means for identification of keys using a shadow image so that the key can be reproduced.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0088282, the Applicant attempted to develop an electronic key identification system. However, the system developed had the same disadvantage as the other prior art systems. The disadvantage is that such prior art key identification systems required complex camera imaging and electronic components that made the key identification system expensive and complex to manufacture. In order for an electronic key identifier to be successful in the marketplace, it has to work effectively and has to have a manufacturing price point of only a few dollars.
A need therefore exists in the art for a low cost electronic key identifier that is accurate, yet is both easy and inexpensive to manufacture. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.